What If They Were In Band?
by Shinten Xiomai
Summary: Well, this could be in the anime sect. but it is really band related. Magical Desks, arguments, even a Star War scene! o_O I must've been high on sugar....
1. The Magical Desk

What If They Were In Band?  
  
  
  
Well, this is a band story, as you can see the title here ^_^ Plus, I'd think it was a good idea.  
  
It really refers to 6 friends who have the same classes [now what are the odds of that happening? o_O]  
  
  
  
Ryo the 'leader' : Trumpet  
  
Rowan the 'genius who has a tendency of being obvious' : Alto Sax  
  
Sage the 'cool blond' : Flute/Piccolo *well, both of the flutes in my class are blonde. :) *  
  
Sai the 'peacemaker' : Clarinet  
  
Kento the 'joker' : Percussion  
  
Shina the 'girl of the group' : Oboe  
  
Ancient [ a.k.a. Mr. Rayden] : The conductor who's always gone and has tons of music on a magic desk.  
  
IN A BAND ROOM FAR AWAY.....  
  
  
  
6 people, 5 with unusual hair color, were in the band room [ no,duh] bored as a chicken on a rainy day in Spain....that's not important right now....  
  
Shina: God, where is Mr. Rayden?! He was supposed to be here *looks at clock* 10 minutes ago!  
  
Ryo: Well, on the account of him not being here, I'd say let's jet out. *he heads for the door but is stopped by something bizzare*  
  
*Poof. A magic desk suddenly appears. o_O*  
  
Magic Desk: I think not, Ryo. You have music to play.  
  
Rowan: It's a magic desk!  
  
Magic Desk: *sweatdrops* Anyway, since Mr. Rayden is not here, I will be giving you music.  
  
Kento: No, how about we burn you for firewood?  
  
Sai: Oh, don't be so rash. Of course we'll do the music. ^_^  
  
Sage: *sigh* Here we go with this one.  
  
Magic Desk: Good. *poof. Mile high stacks of music appear on the desk.* Mr. Rayden expects you to pratice these, so go set up.  
  
Ryo: Damn! He wants us to do this?! We're only 6 people!  
  
Kento: Yeah, we only have a flute/piccoloist, a clarinet, a obvious alto sax, a trumpet, a squeaky oboe, and a handsome percussionist!  
  
Magic Desk: Uh....handsome? Right....well, it'll suffice for now. You have done the impossible before.  
  
Shina: Yea, but not with instruments!  
  
Rowan: The green ranger did! He called his zord with the magical flute!  
  
Sai: Oh dear, Rowan's been watching Power Rangers again. ^.^'  
  
  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
Sage:*from the storage room* Where the hell is my flute? I can't find it!  
  
Ryo: Nobody touched your flute. Besides, none of us play that thing.  
  
Magic Desk: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Rayden took the flute with him...so the only flute there is....it's an alto flute.  
  
Shina: A alto flute? I've never heard of that.  
  
Magic Desk: Are you sure? It's a cousin of a bamboo flute and the fife. It's a lower flute. It's mostly used in shrines and temples.  
  
Sage: Hotcha! I have a flute to my likings!!  
  
Magic Desk: You can get the bamboo flute too.  
  
Rowan: Don't push it, firewood.  
  
Magic Desk: I'm not firewood! Jeez, if I were firewood, then I would be a pile of logs sitting in a fireplace.  
  
Sai: Well, not exactly...Ryo here can scorch anything that can be burned.  
  
Shina: Like my reed! I can't play my oboe now. Nice going, Pryotrumpeteer!  
  
Ryo: Is that even a word, Shina? You do have another one. Here. *he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a case.*  
  
Shina: Where did you get that?  
  
Ryo: Oh, remember when we were in 6th grade...I swiped your case and I kept it.  
  
Shina: So that's who stole my reed! That was...3 years ago!  
  
Kento: Whatever, can we just play now and go home happy?  
  
Magic Desk: *vein pop out* You are impossible students! I should report you to Mr. Rayden!  
  
Rowan: For what? We didn't do -  
  
Magic Desk: Disobeying the teacher, not listening to the teacher, there's more to it!  
  
Rowan: Well, you're a inanimate object...and god knows that's not normal at all. You're just a talking wood desk.  
  
Sage: So, we really don't listen to you. It is a bit cold in here...*grin*  
  
Magic Desk: But it's spring! You don't need fire!  
  
Sai: It's not an average spring. Sometimes it can be winter on certain days.  
  
Ryo: And we can use some wood about now...  
  
Magic Desk: No! You can't! *scoots back*  
  
Kento: *cracks knuckles* Alright, how many logs ya need?  
  
Rowan: Whatever you see fit.  
  
Magic Desk: Noooooooo......  
  
*It scoots all the way back to the wall and shrieks. Kento is moving threatingly close to the desk.*  
  
Kento: How much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
  
Magic Desk: Don't come any come any closer! I have drawers!  
  
*Instantly, it grows legs and arms.*  
  
Magic Desk: Fool! You will never kill me!  
  
Sage: Uh, Kento you might need this!  
  
*throws the alto flute at Kento and he catches it.*  
  
Kento: Why in the heck did you throw me this?!  
  
Voice: Use the force!  
  
*the flute instantly becomes into a lightsaba!*  
  
Magic Desk: OH NOS! IT'S THE LIGHTSABA OF FLUTE!!!  
  
*Lights out! ; shrieks, tearing, and cheers.* 


	2. Magical Desk's Cousin

*sorry for the long delay! Enjoy the references!*  
  
Chapter 2: Magical Desk's Cousin  
  
*Since the defeat of the horrible magical desk that spewed out complicated pieces of music that the then 8th graders could not read, the band room has been quite peaceful, sorta. Cye has changed his instrument from clarinet to trombone, since the trombone was more "manly", and thus gone crazy as a result. No one knows why. Shina changed her name to Mirra for no apparent reason, and plays the tenor sax, thanks to Ryo who keeps stealing her reeds. He still does anyway. Rowan...well, he's abit sugar deprived, and acts just as crazy as Cye. Sage has accustomed to the large mirror near the door, primping that poofy blonde hair of his. And last and not least, Kento, who has secretly stole poor Rowan's bag of candy, has somehow been streaking for no apparent reason. Well, the peace is about come to a screeching halt!*  
  
Kento- Hey, we're out of fire wood.  
  
Sage- Use your drumsticks then.  
  
Kento- Then that means I can't play anymore.  
  
Sage- Exactly. =)  
  
Kento- T_T *mumbles* One of these days, you're gonna get it.  
  
Sage- Get what?  
  
Kento- A NOOGIE! *puts Sage in a headlock*  
  
Sage- O_O NO, NOT THE HAIIIR!  
  
Kento- Say it.  
  
Sage- NEVER!  
  
Kento- Say it or else! *raises knuckles* *from out of nowhere, a door goes flying by and Rowan enters singing*  
  
Rowan- *singing loudly* DO IT ALL FOR THE NOOKIE, SO GIVE ME A COOKIE, STICK IT UP YER  
  
Cye- *far off* YEAH!  
  
Rowan- STICK IT UP....*notices Sage and Kento* Oh.  
  
Sage- I think my ears are bleeding...  
  
Kento- What the hell was that?  
  
Rowan- You said Nookie didn't you?  
  
Kento- ....no.  
  
Cye- YEAH! *walks in, with trombone in hand* Why'd ya stop? *also notices Sage and Kento* Male bonding again?  
  
Kento/Sage- O_O  
  
Kento- *lets go* That's just gross, Cye.  
  
Rowan- Did you say Nookie?  
  
Kento- I said NOO-GI. N-O-O-G-I.  
  
Sage- *raises eyebrow* That's not how...  
  
Rowan- Yugi? Fushigi? Nagi?  
  
Cye- Hey, you said Fushigi Yugi! *giggles madly*  
  
*poof*  
  
Tamahome- What the....*looks at Rowan*...  
  
Rowan- *looks at Tamahome* ...  
  
Mirra- *walks in, looks at Tamahome and Rowan* O_O....What the hell....more bishies!  
  
Cye- Um...Fushigi Yugi?  
  
*poof. Tamahome is gone...o_o;*  
  
Sage- Wow, that guy look just like you. You sure you don't have a twin runnin' around anywhere?  
  
Rowan- I'm an only child. You guys know that.  
  
Cye- I don't know...Darien looks A LOT like you...  
  
Rowan- Does not.  
  
Mirra- Yes-huh. He's you only he has black hair....I'm sure he brushes his..  
  
Rowan- *hurt* I do brush my hair!!  
  
Kento/Cye/Mirra/Sage- *in unison* With what?  
  
Rowan- I know you guys aren't talking! I've never seen Kento with a brush or Cye!  
  
Kento- My hair looks all natural when it's not.  
  
Cye- *nods*  
  
Rowan- Sage....I'm not even gonna started on you. Your hair doesn't even LOOK natural.  
  
Sage- It IS natural.  
  
Mirra- How come your hair never moves? Haven't seen it budge one inch.  
  
Kento- It's called LOTS OF HAIRSPRAY.  
  
Mirra-Hey...where's Ryo? *everyone shrugs. Ryo slides in, wearing nothing but red boxers, sunglasses, and shin-high socks. (DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH) goes a random piano, Risky Business style*  
  
Ryo- Hey, someone called?  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Sage- As I was saying, It IS NATURAL.  
  
Rowan- We'll see about that. Kento...  
  
Kento- *puts Sage in another headlock*  
  
Sage- Hey!  
  
Mirra- *inspects Sage's roots with a magnifying glass* Hmm...  
  
Sage- Quit it!   
  
Ryo- o_o What are you doing?  
  
Cye- Trying to see if Sage's hair is really natural.  
  
Sage- IT IS NATURAL DAMN IT. ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF?  
  
Kento- Ow...my ears hurt. o.o  
  
Mirra- Okay, you can let go now.  
  
*Kento does so, and Sage scoots away.*  
  
Rowan- Well?  
  
Mirra- *slightly disappointed* Au natural.  
  
Sage- *far-off* I TOLD YOU!  
  
Ryo- Anyway...*looks up suddenly like a deer caught in the headlights* You guys hear that?  
  
Everyone else- ...?  
  
*a low whistling sound is far off and gets louder and high pitched.*  
  
Ryo- Auugh, what is that sound coming from?!  
  
Rowan- What sound?  
  
Ryo- You don't hear it? *howls*  
  
Mirra- *to Cye* Guess this is the day that he cracks up, huh?  
  
Ryo- I heard that! *looks around to see Sage in front of the mirror, playing the flute* Sage, will you please stop playing?!  
  
Sage-You can't even hear this note! It's too high to hear with human ears!  
  
Rowan- That's my line. -_-  
  
Ryo- I hear it loud and clear!  
  
Kento- Holy crap, Ryo! You have dog ears!  
  
Ryo- I do not have dog ears, Kento.  
  
Kento- Yes, you do.  
  
Ryo- I DO NOT HAVE *feels on his head* dog ears. *he runs to the mirror and screams/howls* OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Everyone else- *sweatdrops*  
  
Mysterious voice from nowhere- *in booming voice* I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT, RYO SANADA!  
  
Rowan- ...did anyone hear that? *ends up getting hit by a trombone slide* OW!  
  
Cye-Sorry.  
  
Ryo- *to voice* Actually, I kinda like these ears. Makes me look sexy!  
  
Mirra- No he didn't...   
  
*All of the sudden, *poof* a weird looking machine appears in the middle of the room, nearly crushing the drum set*  
  
Machine- *announcer-style voice* Hey hey! I'm DDR Extreme, cousin of the Magical Desk, and I'm gonna have revenge!  
  
Everyone- *sweatdrops*  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Next time:  
  
Sage- SLIDE, ROWAN, SLIIIIIIIIIIDE! 


	3. Filler or Explanation of DDR

Chapter 3: Useless Chapter (filler)  
  
Rowan- ....so, what are you?  
  
DDR- Why, you don't know? I'm a video game! =D  
  
Cye- But what kind? Is it musical?  
  
DDR- YES! I'm a very conceptually simple game-  
  
Kento- Don't use big words.  
  
DDR- *sweatdrops* Okay...I'm a very simple game. My platorms have four arrows: up, down, left, right. You step on these when these *displays demo on screen with arrows slow coming up on the screen* when they reach the top.  
  
Mirra- So when it gets up there, step on the arrow?  
  
DDR- Yeah, like this. *lights up platorm in a sequence of arrows*  
  
Rowan- OH MY GOD THEY LIGHT UP! *realizes everyone is staring at him* Uh- huh. Okay, what's the bar for?  
  
DDR- ....you know, I'm not quite sure. It's supposed to be for safety, but people use it to rape with.  
  
EVERYONE- O_O  
  
DDR- Er, no, no. Humans call it 'bar raping' ; it means they use it exessively more than they have to. I don't like it. It's there to keep people from falling backwards and bust their soft heads.  
  
Ryo- *seems to be amazed with his dog ears* Yeah, what about the music and stuff?  
  
DDR- AH! That's the beauty of myself! I have over 200 songs in my list. *displays song list, starting with Graduation ~Each Tomorrow~)  
  
Mirra- That's a pretty song. ^^ Sage- What are those numbers and stuff for?  
  
DDR- Ah, glad you asked, Sagey boy. *gets stern look from Sage* Eheh, anyway, the number listed above the song is the bpm, or beats per minute. The higher it is, the faster it is and the lower is slower, like... this song is 125 bpm. That's average speed. *switches to bpm mode, and stops on Sakura.)  
  
Sage- Heyyyy. Why are the numbers red and changing?  
  
DDR- Some songs have acceleration and slowdowns, even pauses. For instance, this song has a max of 320 beats, but it's slowest at 21. The rating of this song is 5 feet. That's medium average. The feet signifies the difficulty of the song in whole; 1 being easiest and a flashing 10 is hardest. It changes with the difficulty and song. This is in Light mode, after Beginner and before Standard. There are 6 modes: Beginner, Light, Standard, Heavy, Oni, and Nonstop, and 3 modes of play: Versus, Single, and Doubles. Doubles you use both of my platforms, Single you use one and Versus, you go against somebody else. What else is there....ah! The Grading system. The highest grade you can achieve is a triple A and the lowest is a E. It's not important if you ask me...oh and the little chart thingie. Air is the number of jumps in a song, Voltage is peak density of steps, Stream is overall density of the steps, Freeze is the number of steps you hold for a period of time......  
  
*15 minutes later, everyone is about to fall asleep*  
  
DDR- ....and the most important thing is to have fun. Is everyone clear with that?  
  
Everyone- *monotone* Yes....  
  
DDR- ALRIGHT! LET'S DANCE!  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
(Yes, I know it's alittle misplaced right now, but I PROMISE to get it going and more band. ) 


End file.
